I like sushi Or the two year wait
by butterchicken
Summary: Sora has finally returned home to Destiny Islands, too bad Kairi gave her heart to Riku, now Sora wants it back, but how will he do this? SoKai and implied RokuNami. This is my first story, so PLEASE be nice. I own nothing, but the story is based of true events...with a little change to the dialogue.


I like Sushi

A 16-year-old Sora finally returned home to Destiny Islands. "I wonder what I missed." Sora thought aloud, thinking of his two best friends: Cool and confident Riku, with a heart that had survived even the strongest of darkness, and strong but kind Kairi, the seventh princess of heart. As Sora headed back to his old home, he thought about Kairi, strong inside, but still managed to get into sticky messes, beautiful with long red hair and gorgeous violet eyes, her skin was creamy without a single blemish, and the more Sora thought of this girl, the more it made his heart hurt to be apart from her. Clutching her good luck charm tightly against his heart, he began talking to himself. "Man, I have known Kairi since we were four! I want to ask her out, but what do I say?" "Thinking of Kairi again?" A familiar voice asked. Sora stopped in surprise. A translucent boy was standing in front of him. He had Sora's blue orb eyes, but that was where the difference ended. The boy had pale skin and blonde hair that was spiked in a point on one side of his head. "GAH! Roxas!" Sora yelped. "Get out of my head!" Roxas sighed, obviously annoyed. "You know I can't do that!" He protested. "Just confess to her so you can get your heart-broken." Sora glared at the boy. "Won't that mean you can't be with Namine?" Roxas's face went slightly pink. "Shut up!" He said. "You know that's only because..." Sora raised an eyebrow. "Whatever." He said. "I'm going to tell her! I'm going to march up to Kairi and tell her..." "Talking to yourself again? You never did have the right amount of sanity." Sora turned in surprise to see his best friend, Riku staring at him, cross armed. His silver hair had been cut short, but his green eyes still had their shine. "Hi Riku!" Sora said. "How's it been!" Riku shrugged. "Mm, nothing interesting has happened since my heart got taken over by darkness... are you looking for Kairi?" He asked. Sora looked up at his friend in surprise. "Huh? Yeah! Where is she?" Riku smirked and looked at the down. "She's at the new restaurant with Selphie. It's between First and Main." Sora thanked his best friend and hurried to First and Main. Finally, he came to a building that wasn't there last time he visited. The sign read: International Islands: A little mix of culture on every plate. Not wanting to seem like a stalker, Sora peered through the window and saw Kairi and Selphie sitting right next to an open window. Looking closer, he saw the two of them were eating sushi. Sora grinned, last time he had sushi was on one of his trips, he liked the taste of that one. "I'm going to surprise her." He decided. Creeping underneath the window, he quietly sat there, watching the one he loved. Finally, he sprung up. "I like sushi!" He said. Kairi immediately dropped her chopsticks. She was not expecting her long-lost friend to pop out of nowhere. "SORA!" Was all she could say, shocked. Sora smirked and popped his head through the window. "What flavour is it?" He asked, happy he and Kairi were talking. "S...spicy california roll." She said. She popped the last piece in her mouth and got up to leave. "Maybe next time you're free, we can go together." She said. Then she grabbed her leather jacket and tore out of the room. Sora felt like someone dropped a ton of bricks on his brain. Feeling depressed, he pulled his head through the window and flopped down on the grass. "Was it something I said?" He wondered aloud. Selphie poked her head out the window and sighed. "You poor fool." She thought.

(With Kairi)

As Kairi tore down the road, she stopped by the beach and let herself crumble to the ground. Squeezing her eyes shut, she hung her head. "How could this have happened?" She wondered aloud. "I am over him! Why do I feel the same 2 years ago?" Reopening her eyes, she saw a familiar face staring back at her with concern. She had a translucent skin with long blond hair that was swung over her shoulder and Sora's eyes. "Namine!" Kairi yelped. Namine nodded. "It's been a while. Do you think you still love Sora?" Kairi shook her head. "No! Why would you...?" Namine held a finger to her mouth. "Remember who you're talking to." Namine said. Kairi sighed. "Shut up." She whispered. Namine sighed and slowly faded away. Kairi looked up to the sky, first thing she did in years. "I just know... there must be a bigger reason." She whispered.

(3 months later)

"Girls are a mystery!" Sora screamed, flopping down on his bed. It felt so weird being back home. Everyone was treating him like he'd fade into darkness, his mom refused to let him leave, so he had to sneak out every night and to top it off, Riku and Kairi were acting very odd. There would be some moments where the three of them would laugh and joke, and then the two would disappear, leaving a puzzled Sora looking around. "Maybe you should just ask?" Sora looked up. Roxas again. "Roxas! What the...? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Roxas's eyes narrowed. "Hey! I didn't ask for this either! Remember, this is permanant!" Sora sighed. "So what do I do? I love Kairi more then anything, but she's never around the moment I want to ask her out, and she's always around Riku. Roxas sighed and stretched. "Maybe you should just...I don't know... ASK her what's going on." Sora sighed and looked at him. "You're right." he whispered. Roxas sighed, annoyed. "Okay, I'm out." He pushed open the door and quickly scaled down the side of the house. When he reached the bottom, he ran into an annoyed Riku. "Hey, Sora?" He asked. Sora looked at him in surprise. "Yes, Riku?" Riku shifted uncomfortably. "Can I talk to you?" He asked. Sora sighed. "Um, Okay, but I was..." "It won't take long." Sora nodded and followed Riku to play island. The two of them sat on the docks in silence. "Sora, I need a friend to consult this to." Sora laid a comforting hand on Riku's shoulder. "Okay, what's wrong." Riku balled his hand in a fist. "While you were gone, I started dating this girl. I loved her since we were little, but lately she's starting to... I donno... Annoy me." Sora's eyes widened. Riku had a girlfriend. "Give her a chance, if you really loved her, then you should fight for the relationship." He said. Riku stood up and smiled. "Thanks, Sora. I'll go appolojise to her... I kind of made her cry last night. We were on a date, someone commented the earrings she was wearing and I...accused her of being a weak temptress who had no boundaries." Sora nodded in responce. "By the way... Who is this mysterious temptress?" he asked. Riku closed his eyes, opened them and said each syllable like he was devouring a huge chocolate cake. "Kairi." He said. Sora felt something in his heart pop in a bad way. "Anyway, I'm going back to the main island." Riku said, hopping in his boat. "You coming?" Sora shook his head. "I'm going to hang here. I haven't been here for a while, and I don't know when I'm going on my next trip." Riku nodded and rowed away. Sora sat on the island, feeling crummy. "I can't believe it!" He said, close to tears. "I put everything on the line for her! She didn't care! She's with Riku! He's a real scumbag! He made her cry! Man, I should steal her away!" Then he gasped. "Sora!" Roxas said, popping up next to him. "What are you thinking?" he asked, panniked. "I'm going to steal Kairi away." Sora said. "Be prepared, Riku!"

(1 month later)

"Good morning, Kairi!" Sora cheerfully said. They had finally started school. It was January, but it was still Sora's first week. Kairi put her books in her locker and closed the door. "Morning, Sora." she said, smiling. Sora looked carefully at her. "Something's wrong." he thought. Kairi's smile was forced and her eyes were moist and red. "Kairi!" Sora said, running to her side. "What happened?" Kairi blinked. "I-I don't want to talk about it." She whispered, running away. Sora stared, wide-eyed and opened mouthed. "Kairi..." He whispered. The rest of the day went like that. Riku wasn't talking either, so Sora was stumped. Finally, at lunch, he overheard Selphie talking. "Poor Kairi! Riku dumped her because he was crushing on THREE other girls!" The girls turned and shot Riku a poisionous look. Sora's eyes widened. No wonder Kairi was heartbroken! Who would have thought Riku could have done something so horrible! Looking up, he saw the red locks of Kairi's hair as she ran through the door. Sora gave chase. When he finally caught up to her, he saw Kairi crumpled on the floor in a heap, crying. Sora knelt down, took Kairi in his arms and held her, stroking her hair. "It's okay, Kai." He whispered. Eventually, Kairi took ahold of him in her arms and cried in his shoulder, so hard she shook. When Kairi finally calmed down, she picked herself up and turned to Sora. "Thanks..." She whispered. Sora nodded as Kairi dashed to her next class.

(3 weeks later)

"I have another mission?" Sora screamed. Donald and Goofy nodded. "It's a new world called Terrabithia. The rulers, King Jess and Queen Leslie are in dire need of eliminating heartless." Sora sighed at the news. Of course he'd be the one to defeat them. It was always the way. Sora began to board the ship, but something stopped him. "Kairi!" He yelped. He ran over to her to find her already at the beach. "I heard you were leaving again..." she said, sadly. Sora nodded. "Duty calls." He said, Kairi hugged him once more. "Don't ever forget me." She whispered. Sora smiled and gently cupped her face in his hands. "When I come back, will you go on a date with me?" He asked, looking at her. Kairi's eyes widened. Sora, her best friend in the world, asked her out. "I'm sorry." She said. "I'm not out of mourning yet." she said. Something snapped in Sora's eyes. Was he sad? Angry? Before she could do anything, he turned around and ran onto the gummi-ship. Watching the ship fly away, Kairi felt hot tears begin to form in her eyes. "Why am I crying?" She wondered aloud. "Because you just rejected the one you loved and you may never see him again." Namine. Kairi turned and saw Namine standing next to her. "Gosh, Nami! You know that's a lie! I've already been down that road! No! No more dating for me!" Namine raised an eyebrow. "You know you love him." She whispered. Kairi cumpled to the ground, crying as Namine's words began to sunk in

(One month later)

Sora had finally come back, the battle was pure agony and they lost a brave member, but the battle had ended. As Sora stepped off the ship, he had spent alot of time thinking of Kairi. He truly loved her, even though she rejected him. Finally, he saw her, sitting on the dock. "Kairi!" He called out. Kairi jumped off the dock and ran to him. "Sora!" She screamed, wrapping her arms around him. Sora's eyes widened. Her hug gave him the courage he needed. "Can I talk to you, Kairi?" He asked. Kairi looked up and nodded. "Sure." she whispered. The two of them got into their boats and rowed to the play islands. When they reached land and tied up their boats, Sora led Kairi to their secret place. Sure it was a little more cramped, but that could work out in Sora's favour. "Kairi..." He said. Kairi turned and smiled at Sora. "I love you, Kairi! Now and forever! I have loved you since the day we met! It may just be a normal blip on the calender, but that day I hold true to my heart forever. I know I already asked you this, but will you go out with me?" Kairi's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. "I don't know what to say... I feel something for you, but I don't know if it's true or a Riku replacement. Sora sighed. "Of course, I'm sorry." The two of them sat in silence, but what happened next surprised both of them. Kairi took Sora's hand and gently kissed his mouth. A spark immediately ignited between them. The keybearer and the Princess of Heart both blushed and got the giggles. "Sora, I have a meeting with the princesses of Heart, but I will give you my answer when I get back." Sora nodded and Kairi got up and left, her kiss heavy on both their lips. Sora must have fallen asleep, because next thing he knew, Kairi was shaking him. "Kairi!" He yelped. He was interrupted by a huge kiss on her mouth, "Kairi?" He asked. Kairi broke away. "I heard about the Queen... I kept picturing us in the situation and it made me realize... I love you Sora! You and only you!" Sora smiled. He finally got the girl. It took two years, but he finally got the girl. He closed his eyes and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
